Ranma 12 Cosplay Live!
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ranma and Akane end up in another dimension where they end up in a cosplay contest to win their way home!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ranma ½ Live Cosplay!**_

AN: This takes place after the end of the anime series, this wasn't the end of Ranma's wacky adventures and so here is one of them!  PS: I can't do Kuno's style of poetry so I'm not going to even try. I invite anyone to try.

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!**

(At a shop not far from the Tendo Dojo and, about 1 week after the failed wedding.)

Kuno says, "I hear you've just come into possession a sword of magic that guarantees the defeat of any enemy that it is swung at."

Shop Owner says, "Yes I have, but I got it so that I could keep it safe! There is no way that I could possibly sell it! (Turns away from Kuno) Not even if you hit me in the head with a large wad of bills!" (He gets hit hard aside the head with a large wad of money.)

The Shop Owner hands Kuno the sword before Kuno looks at the odd sword and laughs in such a way that it scares the customers that are in the store out!

Kuno walks out of the store and yells aloud to no one in particular, "I have you now Ranma Saotome!"

At the Tendo living room Ranma sneezes and rubs his nose. Akane is sitting by him and says jokingly, "Looks like someone is talking about you Ranma!" Ranma grumbles and says, "Aw, who'd talk about me Akane."

(Then the next day)

Ranma is dressed in his favorite red outfit and Akane was dressed in her usual clothes that she wore for school and they were running from the Tendo home, late as usual.

Akane says, "Ranma! I can't believe it, we're going to be late again because you had to fight with your father over some food!"

Ranma says, "Aw, give me a break Akane! If he weren't such a hog, I wouldn't have to fight with him over every scrap of food!"

Just then they spot Kuno in front of them holding an unusual looking sword in his left hand. Kuno has on his face an expression that he usually wore when he thought he was sure to win, like the time he had the phoenix.

Ranma looks at Kuno who looked as haughty as ever and says, "Hey Kuno, we're on our way to school. Get out of the way!"

Kuno doesn't move and says, "I have come to defeat you evil wizard Ranma so that the lovely pig-tailed girl shall be free of your evil clutches!" Kuno raises the sword up to point the tip at Ranma before continuing to say, "With this sword, I shall defeat you in one slice of my Switcher and you shall be banished to where you deserve to go!"

Ranma was standing a good distance still from Kuno so he thought he was safe and felt like he could handle Kuno even if he did use that weird sword of his. Turning his head to Akane just a little he says to her, "Stay back Akane, I can handle him" However this got Akane upset and she yells, "Ranma! You forget I'm a martial artist too!"

Kuno yells, "Enough of this! This is the day in which I banish you Ranma!" and swings his sword straight at Ranma and a weird bluish jagged slash that follows the path of Kuno's swipe leaps out from the sword.

Meanwhile Akane grabs a hold of Ranma and says angrily, "Ranma! You're not my husband yet! You can't…" Akane never gets a chance to finish her sentence as Ranma sees Kuno swinging the sword and jumps at her to shield her with is body as he yells, "Look out Akane!"

The light from the sword hits and engulfs both Ranma and Akane and with a FZZZZZAAASH! They both vanish into the light, leaving nothing to indicate that they'd been standing there only a few moments ago.

Kuno stands there and laughs loudly as he throws the non-sharp side of the sword to his shoulder before saying, "I have finally beaten you Saotome!" Kuno then sheaths the sword and rambles about how Akane and the Pig-tailed girl are both going to be his now even as he fails to notice that Akane had disappeared with Akane! This fact doesn't hit him until later at school when Nabiki asks Kuno if he'd seen Akane anywhere.

Kuno cries at the loss of Akane while a stunned Nabiki realizes that Kuno did two impossible things… A) Kuno defeated Ranma! B) He harmed Akane!

Nabiki gets so angry that after she hits Kuno hard enough to make a good-sized crater in the wall at the back of the class, she decides that punch wasn't enough! She hatches a few schemes that will completely ruin and embarrass Kuno!

The full force of Akane and Ranma's loss doesn't hit her until she gets home and has to inform her family and Genma about what happened. Neither family can deal with it and think that Nabiki is joking at first but her serious expression followed by tears over Akane leave the facts inescapable, Akane and Ranma are gone!

Everyone, even Happosai who had come in with a large bag full of women's underwear just in time to hear the news spend the rest of the night crying and thinking very, very angry thoughts at Kuno!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ranma ½ Live Cosplay!**_  
_**Story by Aero Tendo **_

**Chapter 2: What The?**

Slowly Ranma opens his eyes and comes to see that he is lying on top of Akane who is unconscious. Ranma's eyes go wide as saucers and backs up and off of her very quickly until his back hits a cabinet. The result of which makes a loud noise and starts to wake Akane up.

When Akane opens her eyes, she sees a lightly blushing and nervous Ranma, which immediately puts her on guard. She says, "What are you doing Ranma?" to which Ranma shakes his head and says, "Nothing Akane!"

The shaking of his head and the earlier bumping of the cabinet cause the overstuffed doors above his head to become unlatched and out dump a bunch of costumes all over Ranma, to cover him from head to the floor!

The sight of Ranma buried under a mountain of various costumes was just too funny and Akane burst out laughing! She is still laughing when Ranma manages to throw the costumes off of himself much like a dog might shake off water on its fur. Thus scattering them everywhere.

Ranma looked at Akane and was relieved that she wasn't upset anymore but at the same time he was a little annoyed that she was laughing at him.

Suddenly, Ranma sensed a presence approaching the door and with Akane still laughing she didn't sense or hear anything until the door opens to reveal a girl. The girl had short black hair and aside from her face and height, she was a dead ringer for Akane with the yellow martial art outfit with the red belt.

Akane stops laughing to turn her head and gasps in surprise when she sees someone that looks very much like herself! Both Ranma and Akane don't know what to make of the Akane look-a-like and silence prevails until the girl is pushed from behind and a voice is heard.

The head of the voice steps into view and says, "What are you doing blocking the door? Get in already!" before she turns her eyes to see what the Akane look-a-like was seeing and says softly, "Oh… wow!"

Ranma looks back and forth between the two Akanes and looks very confused while real Akane simply sits there growing more angry with every passing second.

Akane finally stands up and yells, "What are you doing with my face and dressed like me?" She watches as the fake Akane puts up her hands in surrender and says, "Now wait a minute…" but Akane's strong suit was never for listening so the fake Akane watches as the real Akane rushes at her as if to punch her into China!

Ranma jumps up to his feet and grabs Akane's wrist, stopping the punch inches before the fake Akane's nose. The real Akane looks at Ranma very angrily and yells, "What did you do that for Ranma?" while the fake Akane faints and is caught by her taller friend behind her.

Ranma says, "Look Akane! She is no martial artist! You could really hurt her!" and then uses his eyes to have Akane who is still a bit upset look at the fainted girl and the girl behind her in another strange costume.

Akane says, "What's going on? Why are you two dressed like that?" looking at the two girls, but giving a glaring look at the fainted Akane every so often.

The taller girl says, "Well, I don't know who YOU are or what you're doing in our club's changing room but I think you should introduce yourself first before I call the police for your breaking in."

Both Ranma and Akane look at each other in surprise and then Ranma says, "We don't know how we got here. Releasing Akane, Ranma points to himself, "I am Ranma Saotome (indicates Akane then) and she is Akane Tendo."

The taller girl looks surprised but the frowns and says, "If you two are who you say you are… then how did you get here?"

Ranma looks at her right in the eyes and says, "The last thing I remember is Kuno waving some sort of weird-looking sword that he claimed was magical at me. Akane wanted to help take on Kuno and then there was a flash." Rubbing the back of his head he continues, "The next thing I know is that we both woke up here before you found us."

Akane says, "Now that we've told you who we are, will you tell us who you and your friend are and why she looks like me?"

The tall girl says, "I am Alice and my unconscious friend here is Jasmine. Both of us are part of a anime cosplay club at our school." The drags her friend over to a nearby chair and sits her up in it before she continues to say, "She is dressed as you Akane because that is who is supposed to be. She was just playing a skit earlier with another one of our members at the convention here."

Alice walks up very close to Akane and gives her a very close going over as if checking her out for something. She then steps back when Akane starts to show signs of getting hostile again before she says, "I am supposed to be playing Naga the Serpent from the anime Slayers."

Alice walks over to Ranma and looks him over closely before saying, "Look, I'm not totally sure what you two are really doing here but your Ranma ½ costumes are really good. I can't find the seams or anything!"

Ranma steps back and says angrily, "We are not kids in some costume, we are really who we say we are! Wait! Are you saying our lives are shown in some anime show?"

Alice walks over to the sink and fills up a tall glass with cold water and takes a sip before walking towards Ranma. She says, "Oh really? So, you're the real Ranma. Then you must know about his curse right?"

Akane shouts, "What does his curse have to do with anything?"

Alice looks at Akane with a disbelieving look and says, "Look, I don't know what you two are really trying to pull. But there is NO way that you two can be who you are. If this guy was really Ranma, he would turn into a girl when I do this!" She tosses the remains of her glass at Ranma, instantly drenching him in cold water and it only takes a moment for Ranma's curse to kick in and turn him into the famous red-haired girl from the series.

Ranma says, "What'd you do that for?" which was a famous line from the series and Alice had watched enough of the series to recognize it as the real voice as well.

Alice's jaw drops and she whispers, "No… Way! How…?" before she looks at Akane and says, "You mean…? You two really ARE who you say?"

Ranma in his now girl form says, "That's what we were trying to tell you!" The shout from Ranma is enough to stir the unconscious Jasmine in the chair and she makes a low moan.

Ranma, Akane and Alice all turn their attention the girl slowly waking up and when she sees Akane with the scowl on her face the cries out, "Ahhhhh! Don't hit me!" before raising her hands up to protect herself.

Akane says, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you! I am sorry for before. I guess I kinda lost my temper when I saw someone looking like me."

Jasmine lowers her arms and says, "You're not going to hit me?" Akane nods to her and says, "I promise."

Jasmine looks a little relieved before she looks at the two of them and says, "Who are you two? Where did you get your costumes? They are really good!"

* * *

AN: Well, this is the second chapter. Should be interesting to see what happens next huh? Stay tuned to Ranma Cosplay for more previews. Coming up next... After some explaining, more people find out about Ranma. What does this mean for our stars? Will they ever get home? Can they? Find out in the upcoming chapters of... Ranma 1/2 Cosplay Live!  
FYI, I plan to keep this story rather short so don't expect a long one like my Inuyasha story "Kagraku" 


	3. Chapter 3: Seeking Answers

_**Ranma ½ Live Cosplay!**_

**Chapter 3: Seeking Answers**

_(Tendo Residence)_

Nabiki was studying in the living room while Kasumi was cooking in the kitchen and humming a tune even as the three men, Soun, Happosai, and Genma were talking about what to do next.

Nabiki had been able to talk to Kuno and find out more information about the sword that he'd made Ranma and Akane vanish with.

Nabiki couldn't focus on her studies while the thought of her sister and Ranma were banished to another dimension, possibly to never been seen again were running through her mind.

Soun and Genma were arguing about whether finding the merchant that sold Kuno the sword was important or getting the sword away from Kuno before he could banish anyone else was more important.

Soun wanted to get more information and thought the merchant would have the information while Genma didn't want the fall of Ranma to be for naught and he wanted to take such a dangerous magical thing away from Kuno.

Happosai wasn't happy at all since both his favorite girls to tease were now gone! The thoughts of how he wouldn't be able to grope and nuzzle Akane's breasts or do the same to Ranma were practically torture for him.

Finally having enough of their arguing Happosai yells, "ENOUGH! This pointless bickering isn't going to bring back either of your children and without them there is no way that the School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts will be able to survive! We MUST find a way to return them from whatever wicked dimension that they were cast into!"

Soun cries, "You're so right Master!" before he starts to cry Akane's name over and over like a broken record until Genma shouts, "For the School of the Anything-Goes Martial Arts, we WILL succeed in bringing back our children!"

Genma didn't want to admit it, but he was very worried about his boy, this was unlike anything that any of them had experienced before. He just hoped that the two of them would be ok.

_(Cosplay Club)_

Jasmine looks in disbelief as she stares at Ranma after having had the whole situation explained by Alice, Akane, and Ranma. She still couldn't get over how fictional character from Japan could end up in her cosplay club of all places!

Jasmine says, "So, you are telling me that the last thing you remember is Kuno attacking Ranma with some sort of magical sword and then waking up here?"

Everyone just nods at her, having already explained this more than twice to her. It wasn't that Jasmine was dumb, she was just still in shock and it was taking a little while to get over the fact that two of her favorite characters from the anime were standing, talking and transforming in front of her.

Jasmine sighs as she brings a hand up to rub her temples and says, "Ok, since this was obviously after the end of the series… there is no way to look up anything about that sword Kuno found."

Alice says, "Are you sure? Maybe…" Jasmine shakes her head with her hand remaining on her temples, "I'm certain, I know every book and video by heart. I can even recite every line from either one and I know that there was never any mention of any such sword or anything like this happening to them."

Jasmine moves her hand from her head and opens her eyes to look at the three of them before she says, "You two already had your botched wedding attempt didn't you?"

Ranma and Akane nod before Akane says, "How'd you know that? That was just a week ago for us."

Jasmine sighs and says, "Great, and the series ends with you two walking away from the house after that. The ONLY person who could possibly be of any help is in Japan and we are in America."

Ranma says, "Who could help us?" Jasmine looks at Ranma with serious eyes and says, "The creator of you both, your friends, and your enemies, a Japanese woman named Rumiko Takahashi… She is the only person I can think of who might know how to return you back to your home dimension."

Ranma and Akane look at each other for a second before they turn to look at Jasmine and shout, "OUR WHAT?"

Alice puts a hand on Akane's shoulder, knowing that she was the more likely person to do something violent and says, "Calm down Akane, Jasmine will explain if you give her a chance but she can't do anything if you sock her into orbit."

Jasmine says, "Well, as near as I can figure it… the reason that she might have ended the series was because she knew that you two might end up here and couldn't follow your adventures. And without the two of you the series just doesn't work anymore because your adventures and unspoken love is what drove readers to continue reading for years."

Jasmine gets up and walks over to a bookshelf and pulls out the final manga from the Ranma ½ series and flips to the last couple of pages before she walks back over to say, "See, this is the ending of the series and the fans were a bit disappointed at the ending because they wanted to see the wedding and you two finally hook up."

Ranma snatches the book very quickly and looks at the book, flipping through it and seeing it all happen again, from when saw Akane in her beautiful wedding dress to the end where they walked off to go to school. It was all there and he couldn't believe it! He was furious because it was like someone had invaded his privacy right down to his thoughts to his very life for who knows how many people!

Jasmine could see that Ranma was getting angry because her battle aura was starting to flare up just like in the anime. On one level she thought it was very cool to be able to see Ranma's battle aura appear just like in the show, yet on another level she was a bit scared because she KNEW the kind damage Ranma could do if she put her mind to it.

Jasmine says, "Calm down Ranma, getting angry won't help and you do want to go home don't you?" She takes the book from Ranma's hands and puts it back up on the shelf while Ranma calms down.

Jasmine walks over to the sink and heats up some hot water from the tap and then splashes Ranma back into his male self before she says, "Now, I have a plan to see her but we're going to need some serious money to fly out to Japan. Fortunately I have a solution but it won't be easy."

Ranma says, "What? A plan? What is it?" Akane joins in and says, "Yeah, tell us how we can go home!"

Jasmine points to something on the wall and everyone turns their head to look at it to see that she's pointing to a cosplay poster. She says, "See that? That is a contest poster and the winner of it gets a all expenses paid trip to Japan as well as $500 US dollars which, I'm not sure translates into but it should still be enough for us to get around to visit your creator and find out what she knows about that sword of Kuno's."

Akane smiles and says, "Did you hear that Ranma! We'll be home in no time!"

Alice says, "I'm afraid it won't be that easy. You see it is a cosplay contest and so the club with the best costumes is going to be the winner."

Jasmine looks at the two and says, "I'm sure we'll win though. We have something no other club could possibly have. The two of you!"

Akane and Ranma look at Jasmine in confusion. Alice says, "What Jasmine means is that no other club will have anyone that looks as real as the two of you or have anyone that can transform like Ranma can."

Ranma and Akane come to understand what they mean but Ranma says, "No way! I ain't pretending in front of others!"

Alice says, "But Ranma! It won't really be pretend for you! All you have to do is act your normal self and let us splash you with hot and cold water! We will be the hit of the contest for sure then!"

Ranma shakes his head, "No way! I am not just some toy that you can put on display and be made to perform on command!"

Jasmine says, "I guess it'll be all right, we still have Akane with us and there's nothing like the genuine article when it all comes right down to it."

Akane puts up a fist in the air and says, "Don't you worry! I won't let you girls down! I want to go home even if the jerk Ranma doesn't!"

Ranma yells, "Hey, don't you go calling me a jerk, you tomboy!"

Akane yells back, "Who're you calling a tomboy!"

Ranma yells right back at Akane, "I'm calling you a tomboy! You're SO un-cute!"

Akane growls and then yells, "Oh! I've had enough of you Ranma!" and punches Ranma in the face and sends him sailing right through the front door with it flying off its hinges from the impact of Ranma hitting it so hard!

Both Alice and Jasmine make a mental note, "#1. Do NOT get Akane mad at them! #2. Remember that Akane is VERY strong!"

Suddenly there is a loud yell and a crash, which was followed by some rather loud cursing.

Alice, Jasmine and Akane all ran out of the club, which was located on the second floor. A fact that neither Jasmine nor Alice had mentioned to Akane or Ranma before she'd sent Ranma sailing out the door.

All three stopped at the railing that was just outside the door, which in thanks to Akane was now dented by the door, as it had been knocked off its hinges quite hard when Ranma hit it.

They look down and see Ranma lying on top of another one of their members and she did NOT look happy. Ranma was covering his ears while she continued to curse loudly at the top of her lungs and she was using language that even Ranma who had traveled a lot with his father to become the best martial artist he could be, was not familiar with but with the way she was using the words, he got the idea behind them.

Jasmine shouts loudly from the railing, "CALM DOWN PEPPER!" which got the result she wanted almost immediately.

Pepper shut up and looked at the railing to see Jasmine, Alice, and some girl dressed up really good as Akane while Ranma was able to get up now that his hands weren't busy covering his ears from her verbal attack.

Pepper shouts, "Calm down? Are you kidding? I was on my way to the club when **WHAM!** This guy comes out of nowhere and lands on me!"

Ranma says, "Hey, I'm sorry about that…Akane and I got into a little fight and she punched me right out the door."

Pepper looks at Ranma and shouts, "She punched you out the door and right into me? Don't be ridiculous! She'd have be super-strong to be able to do that!"

Alice shouts down, "Pepper! Look over here!" Pepper looks up to see Alice pointing at what used to be their club door, only it is now half-wedged into the rail not far from her!

Pepper says in light awe, "T-that's impossible!" before she looks at Akane who looks somewhat embarrassed before Akane says, "Sorry about the door."

Pepper looks at Ranma and wonders how he could survive a punch that did all that and NOT be horribly hurt? As it was, the one that looked like Ranma didn't even have a hair out of place.

She wonders who these people were as a part of her mind whispers, "They're the real Ranma and Akane! That's the only explanation!" but she quickly dismisses that thought as irrational.

Jasmine shouts down, "Ranma, are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

Ranma looks up at the three girls and says, "I'm ok! Akane's hit me lots harder than that before!"

Jasmine looks relieved, she had thought for a second because that they were in a different dimension, that he would be just as easily hurt as they could be but apparently they were just as tough in her dimension as in their own.

Pepper and Ranma stand up while Pepper gives Ranma a very thorough look over and as far as she could tell, he _looked_ like the real article but that in itself made no sense!

Jasmine yells down, "Come on up Pepper! You too Ranma!" to which Pepper nods to and starts to walk to the stairs. Ranma follows alongside her and mutters something about "Uncute fiancée's."

Alice says, "Hi Pepper", when they reach the second floor and Pepper says, "Hey Alice" and then looks at Jasmine and Akane before she says, "Ok now… will someone please explain to me what the heck is going? Why are there two people who act and look very much like the real characters from Ranma ½?"

Jasmine says, "Well Pepper, that is because they really are the genuine article and it seems that it is all Kuno's fault."

Pepper raises an eyebrow up and says, "Kuno? What'd he do? Get some magical item that he thought would help him defeat Ranma and Akane got swept up in it?"

Alice nods as she says, "You got it right on the button, Pepper."

Pepper puts her hand over her face and sighs, "I knew it… I'm in a dream, no… a nightmare."

Jasmine puts her hand on Pepper's shoulder and says, "Trust me, this isn't a dream or a nightmare. This is very much real."

Pepper shrugs off the hand on her shoulder and says, "Do you really expect me to believe that somehow Ranma and Akane just 'happened' to show up at our club in America when they lived in Japan? How do you explain that?"

Jasmine and Alice look at each other, then at Ranma and Akane before looking back at Pepper before Jasmine says, "Well, that's just it… I don't know the answer to that question and neither do they. I can only guess that there was something in our club room that drew them to here in the first place but I can't even begin to guess what it was."

Akane says, "You didn't mention that part to us Jasmine!"

Jasmine looks apologetic at Akane and says, "That's because it was just a hunch Akane, even if there was something in the club that drew you both across space, time and dimension to land right in our club. I haven't the faintest idea what it could be."

Pepper crosses her arms and says in a low voice, "Why couldn't it have been Kuno that got sent here? I always thought he was the cute one from the series."

Jasmine, Alice, Akane and Ranma all look at her as if she'd just said the most insane thing they'd ever heard of. Pepper looks back with fire in her eyes and says, "What? I happen to like the way he talks in poetry. He could claim me as his girlfriend and I wouldn't mind the least bit because he likes strong-headed girls and I happen to think I am just that."

Jasmine and Alice look at each other wondering if their club member has lost her mind before Akane suddenly says, "Look, if Ranma and I ever get back home I will make sure that Kuno is sent here. Then you can have him all to yourself!"

Pepper does something she didn't usually do unless she was cosplaying, and that was she smiled big! This surprises Jasmine and Alice but it isn't anything compared to the surprise they got when Pepper actually seemed to squeal in delight!

Pepper smiles at Akane and says, "You've got a deal Akane! You two get to go home and I get Kuno!"

Ranma pulls Akane to the side and whispers to her, "Akane! What are you doing making that kind of promise?"

Akane looks at Ranma and whispers back, "After this, I don't want to **ever** have to deal with Kuno again! The nerve of him using such a dangerous weapon on us and then sending us to another dimension! It'll be a lot better than if I ever get my hands on him!"

Ranma could tell that Akane was very serious and very, very angry at Kuno. At this point, he wonders how their families were holding up after learning about what had happened to them?

* * *

**AN:** Well, as everyone can see... Ranma is just as tough in our dimension as he is in his. After all he IS still just a human guy. Anyway, I hope I haven't upset any of you with Kuno being thought of as desirable to someone... lol. 

I wonder who any of you would want as a bf/gf in your life if you could have any of the characters from the series? I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4: New Plans

_**Ranma ½ Live Cosplay!**_

**Chapter 4: New Plans**

_(Back in Ranma's Dimension, the next day) _

Kuno was looking very smug as he walked onto the school grounds with his new sword and as he stepped through the gates, everyone got silent and looked at him. He knew that the reason for their awe was because of the very fact that he had finally done what he'd been saying all along that he'd do. He had defeated Ranma Saotome, and while sure he had sent his love Akane with the foul cur, Ranma. He figured that all he had to do was wait and his pig-tailed goddess would hear of what he'd done and show up to become his woman.

What Kuno did not know was that with both Ranma and Akane gone, there was an empty space in the structure of the school. A space that, like all things in their area, hated to leave empty and the entire school body was going to see to it that the space was filled for sure. There would be guys trying to fill Ranma's spot and take on Kuno but only a few handfuls would dare risk being banished by Kuno's sword.

There was a problem with Akane's most desirable girl in the school slot as well, and every girl was going to try for it. Only one thing stood in their way, Nabiki. Nabiki had the inside dirt on almost every girl in the school and could potentially make their vive for the spot very, very difficult with the boys of the school.

Nabiki on the other hand didn't really care about what the other girls wanted. She figured that Akane would take care of her spot if she wanted it back at all, not that she had really wanted it in the first place because all it ever did was turn her into a boy-hating girl and made things very difficult for Ranma to handle being her fiancé.

Nabiki was usually able to turn Ranma's disadvantages to a nice, tidy sum for her and that suited her fine. She had always planned on doing it only until Ranma owned up and finally married her sister since she could tell that they really liked each other. However if Ranma had married someone other than Akane, well… she had her ways to continue making things difficult for Ranma unless Akane didn't want that to happen.

Nabiki was standing at her window, staring at Kuno who was brandishing his new sword like it was a toy as he shouted loudly for all challengers to come at him and bragged about having defeated the evil Ranma Saotome.

Nabiki didn't care about Kuno's posturing but she DID care about getting her sister back, and she supposed having Ranma back as well would be a bonus as well. She could always charge Ranma for the rescue, she supposed but she didn't feel like it. Even though Ranma could be a jerk at times, he was actually a pretty nice and decent guy who was a easy target for her to get money off with the only exception being Kuno as he was the most stupid guy she knew.

Nabiki was silently mulling over all this when one of her cohorts, which was the closest thing to having a friend in the school, started to call her name to bring her back into class. With one final look at Kuno as he dashed into the building just as the bell started to ring to which she hoped he would be late to class for. She knew one thing was for sure; she was going to raise her prices sharply until Kuno came back for any pictures of Akane that she still had left to sell.

_(Back at the Cosplay Club, also the next day)_

Jasmine walks in first followed by Alice, then Akane with Pepper down on the first floor getting some stuff out of a machine.

Ranma was sleeping on a make shift bed since he couldn't go home with the girls last night because they all lived in a girl's dorm on the school's property. He looked like he usually did in the videos from whenever he slept, which needless to say was a leg sticking out of the covers, head tilted to the side and hair a little bit of a mess with his trademark ponytail still perfectly tied up behind him.

Jasmine and Alice smile as they look at Ranma sleeping, which gets Akane's green-eyed monster of jealousy raring as she thought that they might like-like Ranma and the last thing she wanted was Ranma to end up with fiancée's for her to deal with in this dimension!

Jasmine says, "Look at that, it is just like in the anime! This is still very strange to me. Seeing one of our favorite anime characters come to life and end up sleeping on our clubhouse floor." With Alice agreeing as she nods.

Akane was never one to hide her anger and says with it clearly in her voice, "You guys know that I'm in the room too, don't you?" with her eyes staring hard at them and her hands closing up into fists. Even her own battle aura was starting to flicker around her body.

Both Jasmine and Alice gulp as they remember what she'd done to Ranma and their clubhouse door. The very last thing they wanted was to be sent flying through a super-strong punch of Akane's. They also thought their chances of surviving unharmed were a lot lower than Ranma's and they didn't want to kiss their cosplay careers goodbye quite yet.

Jasmine says, "C-calm down Akane! I didn't mean anything by it!" Alice joined in and says, "Yeah! We were just admiring how your guy, Ranma looked just he did on video!"

Just then Ranma wakes up and says, "Hey guys, Hi Akane… G'morning" noticing her battle aura he gets up to his feet and says, "Are you all set for our morning sparring already?"

Akane turns away from Jasmine and Alice as she yells, "Yeah! And don't expect me to go easy on you Ranma!" With Ranma smiling as he says, "Don't worry Akane, I never expect you to go easy on me."

Akane yells at Ranma as if he'd just said the wrong thing and starts her attack. Ranma on the other hand was calm and confident looking, which looked totally opposite to how Akane looked at that moment.

Neither Jasmine or Alice could tear their eyes away as Ranma seemed to so very casually avoid every punch or kick that Akane threw at him as if he was walking through the street and stepping around someone that was in his way. They both had trouble following how fast Akane's hands were going after Ranma and they knew that given how angry she could be, a single punch from her would knock Ranma through the wall easily.

Eventually Ranma started to block her punches but he appeared to do so gently as if blocking her punches was as easy as closing a book to him. Both Jasmine and Alice couldn't believe what they saw, even though they'd seen it on their TV screens before.

Ranma says, "You're doing good Akane. I think you're actually trying to hit me today." And seems a little surprised when Akane growls, "I AM trying to hit you!"

Akane directs a punch at Ranma's face to which he dodges easily and then reaches out to push her at her forehead, sending her backwards onto her rear. She looks up at him with a surprised look on her face before there is a sound behind her that sounds like clapping.

Everyone looks at the clapper and it turns out to be Pepper, who had come through the door during all the fighting with some instant ramen sitting on the table in front of her. Pepper says, "Bravo! What an incredible fight you two! After seeing you two fight each other for real, has made me have a whole new appreciation for your show! No wonder the two of you can kick the ass out of all your opponents."

Akane stands up and lightly blushes under the compliment and says, "Thanks Pepper! I still have a long way to go before I'm anywhere near Ranma's speed though."

Pepper shakes her head and says, "Don't worry about it Akane, your strengths compliment Ranma's perfectly and together you make a damn near invincible team." She picks up a instant ramen cup and tosses it at Ranma, then another at Akane with the two of them easily catching it even as she says, "Now come on and lets eat up. We've got a busy day ahead of ourselves if we're going to get ready in time for the cosplay contest."

As Ranma and Akane walk towards the table, Pepper pours some water into a kettle in the small kitchen area that was really just a sectioned area of the club which had a mini-fridge that held various things for eating or drinking, a electric portable stove top, a microwave and a few various other things one might need to cook or make small, single person meals with.

Pepper puts the kettle on top of the stove and turns it on, leaving it on high so that it'll boil the water faster and while that happens, Ranma, Akane, Jasmine, and Alice sit down at the small rectangular table with their flimsy metal chairs that had padding on only the seat part. Once the water in the kettle heats up, Pepper retrieves it and turns off the stove before walks around and pours water into everyone's instant ramen cups including her own.

Ranma says, "Thanks for the Ramen, Pepper." To which Pepper says, "You're welcome Ranma." And then she eats some of her ramen.

Akane still had a smidgen of jealousy running through her from when Jasmine and Alice had admired the way Ranma was sleeping says, "All she did was boil us some water Ranma, even I can do that."

Ranma says without thinking, "Yeah, but I can remember when you couldn't even do that right." His eyes go wide for a second as he realizes what he just said and Akane growls, "I can't believe you just said that!"

Pepper says, "Akane, if you smash Ranma through anything, it is coming out of YOUR share of the prize money to Japan." Which gets the reaction she wanted, a stopped in mid-throw punch at Ranma.

Akane says, "What! But you heard what Ranma said! You can't do that!"

Pepper says, "I can, I'm the financial person for this group. I make all the decisions for where and how all the money is spent." She doesn't even look at Akane as she says that, preferring to use her fork to get ready another bite of ramen from her cup.

She then says, "Besides, in both the show and the manga, Ranma was always saying things first with his mouth and thinking second but at least he always told it like how it was which just showed his honesty. Personally, I always liked the fact that he was always very honest and straightforward with the people he cared about."

Akane lowered her fist, which Ranma looked relieved to see, as she seemed to think over Pepper's words. She had to admit, while Ranma did often say such thoughtless things at the wrong time, they always had been the truth.

Ranma had not liked what Pepper said about being so honest and straightforward with the people he cared about, since he was a martial artist and all. But then, he couldn't argue since he also knew that she and the other girls had watched and read all about his life as it had unfolded from the moment he'd met Akane up to when they had tried to get married.

Jasmine and Alice had continued to eat their ramen in silence, thinking that Pepper had far more guts than they did in stopping the fight between Akane and Ranma considering that she knew just how strong Akane was. The fact that Pepper had seemed so cool during it, totally blew them both away even though she'd shown her coolness under fire in other situations when their club was in trouble financially and while they panicked, she would come up with ways for them to make money.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence as Akane thought about what Pepper said and Ranma was just plain hungry so he ate everything that was put in front of him with his usual zest for food that came with being a Saotome. Jasmine and Alice didn't want to start anything so they just ate in silence as well while Pepper finished her ramen and then went over to the mini-fridge where she got a juice pack from it.

Once that was done, Jasmine, Alice and Pepper discussed with Ranma and Akane their plans for the contest with a couple ideas of how to "WOW" everyone. One of the ideas was to have a show of their martial arts first off to warm them up and then show off Akane's great strength by having her do something no other ordinary girl her size could possibly pull off.

Akane wasn't too happy with one of their ideas at first but reluctantly agreed that it would wow them and make them wonder how they did it since it was supposed to be pretend.

Ranma still didn't like the idea of using his curse as a way to entertain people and wanted to show off some his flashier martial art skills to wow them instead such as the trick in which he could create a brief tornado or for indoors, he'd simply snatch chestnuts from a fire which the girls mentioned was one of his most well known moves. The girls reluctantly agree that they'd do the water-splashing trick as only a last resort in case they failed to wow them, enough which seemed to put Ranma at ease with the whole cosplay thing.

* * *

**AN:** Well, it has been some since I've done a new Ranma chapter. I apologize for that, I've kinda put this one on the back burner as I did all those other stories. I plan to get back to some of my other old stories and updating them as well before I forget what I even had planned for them. LOL! Anyway, as you can all see, Ranma and Akane are still very much the same even in another dimension while their friends and family miss them both a lot. As for what I have planned for Kuno, you'll just have to wait and see but trust me... it'll be good and it will make him wish he'd never defeated Ranma. I'm sure the fans of Ranma 1/2 know what the moves are called to which Ranma was thinking about doing but in case there are some who don't know all of his moves, I thought I'd describe them. :) 

steven: Thanks for the review and sorry about the long wait for the latest chapter. So enjoy! Oh, and just curious... why do you want Ukyo as a gf? Because she can cook so well?

Motokonobaka: As for any other characters being pulled out of dimensions... you'll have to wait and see. I'll try to update again before another year passes, lol!

ruzelle: Thanks for the review, and yes there will be more chapters until I finish this story! I may sometimes put them on the back burner while I do one of my many /18 posted at last count I think\ stories but I plan on finishing each and every one of them!


End file.
